stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starship Farragut
Background information Starship ''Farragut'' is based on the crew of the [[USS Farragut (NCC-1647)|USS Farragut (NCC-1647)]], a ''Constitution'' class starship, and takes place during the time of legendary captain James T. Kirk of the starship ''Enterprise'' (NCC-1701). Main Characters/Cast The series features four central characters as well as several recurring characters. *'Captain John Thomas Carter' (played by John Broughton) *'Commander Robert James Tacket' (played by Mike Bednar) *'Lt. Commander Michelle Renata Smithfield' (played by Holly Bednar) *'Lt. Commander Henry Francis Prescott, III' (played by Paul R. Sieber) Supporting Characters/Cast *'Lieutenant Alissa Moretti' (played by Tonya Bacon) *'Lieutenant Christine Holley' (played by Amy Sepan) *'Crewman Allen Baker' (played by Dave Sepan) *'Transporter Chief Wayne Galway' (played by Bob McDonough) *'Lieutenant Allison Bell' (played by Amanda Root) *'Nurse Whitehead' (played by Jessica Young) *'Ensign Ron Gates' (played by R. M. Gates) *'Shuttlecraft Pilot Voice' (played by Cherise Rosemond) *'Crewman Strickland' (played by Michael Struck) *'Crewman Anonymous' (played by Patrick Bell) *'Crewman Anonymous' (played by Bruce Dennis) *'Crewman Anonymous' (played by David Dufrane) *'Crewman Anonymous' (played by Natalie Montgomery) *'Crewman Anonymous' (played by Ian Peters) *'Crewman Anonymous' (played by Rob Turner) *'Crewman Anonymous' (played by Cherise Rosemond) *'Crewman Anonymous' (played by Trey Thomas) Guest Stars/Recurring Characters *'Captain James T. Kirk' (played by James Cawley) *'Mr. Spock' (played by Jeff Quinn) *'Dr. Leonard McCoy' (played by John Kelly) *'Captain Jennings' (played by Michael Struck) *'Commander Nash' (played by Daniel Awkward) *'Admiral Wainwright' (played by Larry Manzare) *'Commodore Richard Broughton' (played by John Broughton, Sr.) *'Klingon Commander Kruge' (played by Mark Hildebrand) *'Klingon Karek' (played by Chris Carrothers) *'Klingon Kray' (played by Trey Thomas) *'Klingon Guard1' (played by Steve Kaserman) *'Klingon Guard2' (played by Daniel Awkward) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Sally Arkulari) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Ken Brison) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Nancy Ellis) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Brad Graper) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Dan Manherz) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by John Miller) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Roger Miller) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Tracy Phelps) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Laird Sheep) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by Eric Van Arsale) *'Klingon Warrior' (played by John Winsley) *'Klingon Voice' (played by Paul R. Sieber) *'Klingon Voice' (played by Daniel Awkward) *'Computer Voice' (played by Ralph Miller) Episode listing As of early 2007, "Starship Farragut" has released their Pilot Episode and has completed 75% of filming on their second episode. Their first episode (The Captaincy) premièred at the Farpoint Convention in Hunt Valley Maryland on 02/17/2007. It was released on the web on 02/23/2007. (More info to come.) *'"The Captaincy"' (2007) - Shortly after Captain Carter arrives aboard his new command, he is called off to planet Diotama 3 to investigate the disappearance of a Federation Commodore, and a possible secret Klingon weapons facility. Carter must resolve this crisis, save the Commodore and destroy the Klingon weapon while learning what it means to be the captain of a starship. *'"For Want of a Nail"' (Coming Fall of 2007) - (More info to come) Trivia :More to come See also *Star Trek, fan made productions External links Official websites * [http://starshipfarragut.com/ Starship Farragut Official Website] * [http://starshipfarragut.com/forum/index.php Starship Farragut Forum] Category:Starship Farragut